Cleaning mitts are known in the art. Typically they include a polyester or like batting configured to form a cavity having an open cuffed end.
While conventional cleaning mitts have been of assistance in automobile and other item cleaning, they also have disadvantageous aspects. One of these is that the mitts have a fluffy almost sponge-like outer surface that while being good at retaining fluid and cleaning solution is not sufficiently abrasive to remove bugs, tar, and dried on dirt, etc.
Another disadvantageous aspect of present cleaning mitts is that they permit water to pass through to a user's hand. In cold weather and/or when used with cold water, this results in the hand becoming undesirably cold.